An Old Chapter
by 4everbaconator
Summary: (A short Sora story) Sora is worried she hasnt been making the right decisions in life and shes trying to let go of her affections towards Tai. While trying to be happy with Matt, who shes going to be marring. How will she let go? or is she going to call off the wedding? Read to find out more :D Taiora/Sorato


The auburn haired Woman gradually made her way to the opposite side of her room, as she placed her fairly pale digits along the timber that was placed into segments to shape a very large table, her eyes took the gaze of her reflection that stood looking back at her; from the mirror that stood at the rear end of the desk.

She slowly slid her sense of touch along the dark cheery-wood, allowing her finger-prints to slither through every bump and curve this table possessed, this feeling was all too familiar to her. The memories that came along with this standing counter was common to her each day break.

Every morning she would wake next to a face, one she was rather close to. He would smile at her and she would do the same to him.

He had striking features, his eyes where what obtained her devour towards him, they where what held all secret and legitimacy.

This man was the one who bought her this desk; she cherished it as much as she did him.

She would brush her curls here every sunrise and mend any flaws she saw on her reflection.

She would dream in this very chair that stood tense and tall by her body. It was just a place where she could take the weight off her shoulders and reflect.

A small wooden brush lay flat on the cheery desk, still as the river that lies near.

This was her mothers comb; she passed it down to her when she was younger at an attempt to scold her for not performing precisely as a lady should have. Even after making amends with her mother, she incessantly repeated her old ways with her. Despite the fact they grew a diminutive amount of distance over the past years, she was still making ends meet; even today.

_"That's right…._

_Today"_

The women hopelessly thought to herself about what plans were to arrive in her lap this time of day. She was rather excited about them. This was it, the moment that every girl…Woman would wait for in their adolescent years. She was never the type to ever fanaticize about the characteristic of a "_Cinderella ceremony._" But as you get older, your mind surely changes.

When that moment comes, you will never forget it, she could clearly remember his self-proclaimed voice.

"Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?" His voice was so composed when he asked her, while before she could even hear her name spoken she could feel her eyes swelling up in tears.

Of course she responded with the usually answer "Yes" and with a reflectional smile on both their faces she proceeded to look further into his cobalt blue eyes that met her gaze.

She never thought this time in her life would ever come.

Sora felt further _in shock_ of the individual who was asking her.

He didn't come from a long line of solid relationships and she only assumed he would withdraw away from any means of settling down. The only tears Sora thought she would ever shed with this boy were when he might want to call it off with her.

She only realised then; what she had gotten herself into, he always had predicaments with the female gender and the associations he had with his mother was a rich example of it. Sora knew that he couldn't ever forgive his mother for leaving his father and taking his little brother with her.

The Ishada family was broken and he always felt like he was the reason for it. For years Sora attempted to try and bring him to a calmer position about his child-hood, but no matter what she said he would constantly set his mother accountable for every argument and mistreat he revolved his life around.

Sora knew he wasn't going to excuse her and yet he was rather comfortable when asking her to attend their ceremony.

She knew even his mother was astounded he was so quick to jump the broom.

He was never the type to believe in devotion or love at first sight and yet he was so quick to agree with that.

Sora only wondered if this was a way to break the chains of his dim past and attempt to find peace with his beliefs. Maybe he was finally ready to settle down and start a family with her and let go of any past reminiscent.

She admitted that she always dreamt of being married and starting a family with someone without a shadow of a doubt- she truly loved.

But this reality felt different from her dreams….

Whenever she had opinions on daydreams about this moment; a familiar tanned skinned face seemed to show up. The natural unkempt brown haired boy would appear.

No matter how unbreakable she would frantically try and shake him from her mind, his laugh would drown out reality and she felt like a kid again.

Tai Kamiya was his name and he stood proud to be one, he would assure everyone he knew that. Even Sora who he knew for most of his life; they developed a friendship quicker than anyone Sora has ever seen; there relationship has always been strong even 'till this day. He always vowed to stay by her side until they grew old. He always promised himself to always remember her, as he did with his younger sister, not taking into consideration that associations don't always last.

He wasn't very realistic in that matter, but that was just a characteristic of his that Sora was glad he had attained. He never thought about the consequences, he was always so immediate to precede rather than consider.

That determination was always flowing throughout his body and he was instinctively always trying to direct others. He was a conqueror in her eyes and she was a protector in his.

Sora couldn't help but consider what he saw her as nowadays.

Did he look at her the same?

Was he concerned for her as much as she is still for him?

Sora only hoped nothing had altered between them, she still looked at him in the same pretence she had before. He was a fairly groomed man now… although he never took concern into his unkempt hair. Sora admitted he wasn't revolting nor was he that striking, but his smile was something she couldn't ever find repulsive; his lips would always glow with his foolish ear to ear grin. He was always capable of making her express amusement to anything when they were younger; he also had a way of doing so even at the age of twenty.

Despite the fact that he got on her nerves occasionally when they were younger, she proceeded to watch over him like a hawk; knowing and bearing in mind he would do the same for her.

Time has gone by so fast and he turned from frustrating to satisfying; even still he enjoys playing the person in charge.

_"He never changed…"_

This boy was now a strong man and till this day she wonders if she had something to do with it. Sora thought to herself with great compassion.

She continually thought if she was the reason why he has been so reserved when it comes to interactions with others. Even though she didn't want to do it intentionally, she still felt apologetic towards his feelings. She tried to talk to him about it later in life, but he turned it into a laughing matter and whenever they joined giggles together, it reminded her of the time they spent collectively, way back when the world seemed right.

When the least of there worries where un-noticed feelings, they had more than just a story…they had history.

Even if their journey was years ago, she could remember it as if it was a memory from yesterday. She only wished she hadn't wanted it to end so promptly, if only she knew that; that time in her life would be the highlight of anything she ever experienced.

She missed when times where difficult, but easy.

She neglected being caught with all of her friends, barely tolerating it and yet adoring the benefit of each moment.

She wanted to look after everyone again, knowing they would do the same in return. She was a mother at heart and she didn't deny it. With the blink of her amber flushed eyes, she delicately sat down in the chair that now cradled her 'behind'. She gazed upon her reflection; she wasn't too familiar with anymore. Her hair was perched up on the side of her head, pulled tightly back into an overlapping bun. Her bangs fell over one of her eyes, while being scattered over her forehead as well.

She was wearing her mother's bridal gown; it was given to her in a heart-beat. Sora was rather surprised at how exquisite the detail on the dress was. It formed the top of a heart near her torso while hugging her waist as it extended out near her hips. The crisp white colours of the dress were stunning and the vale was the cheery on-top of the composition making it complete. Sora took the gaze of her reflection once more before taking a moment of silence. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was nearly a woman and time has taken its toll.

She looked just like her mother…

She didn't deny it nor did she not like it.

Sora let her thoughts run on a back-lash of memories, before thinking about her soon to be husband.

_"Is it the right time?"_

_"Am I doing the right thing?"_

_"Why can't I be happy with my decisions?"_

Sora only hoped that she was making the right judgment and this feeling of cold feet would soon disband her mind forever. Why is she only having these feelings like this now, when the moment is only hours away?

It has been years since she ever felt anything for him and those feelings were only ever a friendship… at least she thought.

Tai always had a way of sneaking back into her mind at the wrong times; he was like a fascination without being one. She didn't want to think about him anymore than she did.

She only ever made sure his adolescent ways didn't ever harm him; she was always concerned for him…. But never was it in an amorous way.

But why does it feel like they have grown since then…

Sora knew this was just her mentality taking over her judgment and manipulating them into something that they weren't. Sora already rejected him back when they were teenagers; she had already taken gain of his heart and made him look embarrassed about it after.

How could he ever want someone who was as merciless as she was that day?

She turned him down faster than she could even consider it and now she feels her emotions are crawling back towards him rather then the man she was going to be wedded with today.

Sora could only remember how she had forced him to let go of her, while she can't seem to do the same…years later.

She couldn't ever find the fortitude to ever think of asking him today if he still felt the same for her back when they were teenagers. He would surely ignore the hints as usually and laugh about it like he usually did, or maybe he has found someone that he can resort to like she did.

_No…_

Matt was never an outlet for her feelings, he was someone she truly felt she was physically connected to. But she somehow didn't feel the same in his point of view. Even though they weren't very emotionally connected in ways other couples were, they still were collectively together and making an effort.

Why was it only when she thought she had found happiness, she didn't feel like she was…

Sora couldn't help but consider her heart was always a step in front of reality.

She wanted life to slow down and proceed at it's usually pace, the one she thought was necessary for her.

But any past mistakes she created, she had chosen to live with. Because, today she was feeling blissful and she wasn't going to let past reminiscent get the better of her mood.

Sora took in a great inhale before closing her eyes shut.

_"Did I make the right decision?"_

She thought to herself once more, before opening her eyes. Allowing the sun-light to fall from the casement into her bedroom, she let her eyes soak in the rays that filled the interior of her room. She took a moment to gaze her reflection, before being rather discontented with her state of confusion towards her affection.

Sora confirmed with herself she was going to try and be happy for herself today and with that she let her hand drag across the dark cheery-wood desk before grabbing a petite sized box, holding something rather dear to her.

Something that was given to her on her birthday.

Sora proceeded to open the small box, which contained a diminutive hair-pin. It was a small red sunflower with varnished yellow petals. It came out forming any other standard hair accessory. She placed her fingers over it, feeling the bumps of the petals down to the clip itself. Sora slowly picked it up as she examining the fragments tousled look. She discarded any non-corresponding colours it processed and she slide it on the left side of her head, allowing it pull back the layers of bangs that fell over her face.

This fashion accessory was indeed very special to her. She knew from the beginning she was going to carry this decoration on the side of her head on her wedding day, ever since she had received it.

She wanted to let the consumer of this gift know that she was grateful for their friendship. Sora knew he would smile brighter if she was wearing this today. And even though the tables had turned, she was indebted that he was an emotional support for her and no matter how he felt towards her; he was always helping her through it.

She only wished she was strong enough to do the same for him.

Sora slowly stood up as she lightly dusted the front of her long elegant dress. She gradually made her way to the exit of her bedroom. Taking one last preceding gaze at her reflection in the mirror that stood tall in her precise direction.

She shut the door to her room, leaving only the silence it stood in behind. She left with any dire memories engraved in the walls, letting her bewilderment towards her negative response be pushed into the floor-boards with the remainder of her cold feet.

Letting the small sized box lay perched upon her desk, with a small note inside of it.

The note reading

_To: Sora_

_Love: Tai_

She included the member of jewellery that was just in the box to her outfit, not because she felt pity for him nor was it because she appreciated him more than others. She wore it because she cherished it and she wanted him to know that. She wanted him to know that she wasn't going to ever overlook him in anyway and that she was proud of his treatment to her all these years.

And she was keeping the same oath he had for her for so many years, only this was her way of remembering _him_ until she grew old.

* * *

**Authors last comments:**

I apologise for the month of in-activity... this short story was taking to long and I was getting really bored of it.

I was about to scrap it, before a small jolt of inspiration helped write the last portion of it :D

...ummm I kinda wanted to try and write something a bit different.. because I am really bad with dialogue I wanted to try a very "thoughtful" fic (if you know what i mean X.X)

anyway! I hope I dont receive any shipping war reviews .

**Please Review!**


End file.
